El famoso cohete
[[Archivo:CoheteRealmenteExcepcional.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Portada de una edición de El cohete realmente excepcional y otras historias disparatadas de 2015.]] El famoso cohete (título original: The Remarkable Rocket); conocido también en español como El ilustre cohete, El insigne cohete, El cohete asombroso, El cohete distinguido, El cohete extraordinario o El cohete realmente excepcional) es un cuento de fantasía humorístico para niños del escritor irlandés Oscar Wilde. Fue editado por primera vez en 1888 como la quinta y última historia en el libro El príncipe feliz y otros cuentos, una antología que incluye también los relatos El príncipe feliz, El ruiseñor y la rosa, El gigante egoísta y El amigo fiel. El cohete quién es el protagonista del cuento es un fuego artificial quién se considera una persona de suma importancia. Considera a todos los demás fuegos artificiales y los animales con quienes habla como seres inferiores y les critica por no prestarle suficiente atención. El cohete se cree un genio no apreciado aunque está seguro de que eventualmente recibirá el reconocimiento que le falta por su grandeza. Sin embargo, el cohete no logra hacer la única cosa que fue creado para hacer, es decir divertir a la gente al subir al aire y explotar delante del público. El famoso cohete incluye muchos ejemplos del humor ingenioso de Oscar Wilde, un humor que no se suele asociar con los cuentos de Wilde para niños sino con sus obras para adultos, tales como el cuento El crimen de lord Arthur Savile, la novela El cuadro de Dorian Gray y la obra de teatro La importancia de llamarse Ernesto. Por ejemplo, cuando el cohete se queja a la rana que no han mantenido una conversación porque tan solo la rana ha hablada, la rana le dice, "a mí me gusta llevar la voz cantante en la conversación. Así se ahora el tiempo y se evitan disputas."Traducción de Wikisource. Cita original: I like to do all the talking myself. It saves time and prevents arguments. El cohete se queja de nuevo al decir que a él le gustan las disputas y la respuesta de la rana es, "Las discusiones son completamente vulgares porque en la buena sociedad todo el mundo tiene exactamente las mismas opiniones."Traducción de Wikisource. Cita original: Arguments are extremely vulgar for everybody in good society holds exactly the same opinion. Un dibujo animado basado en el cuento que sigue muy de cerca la historia de Wilde fue producida por la compañia canadiense Potterton Productions en 1974. El narrador de la versión original es el actor británico David Niven Argumento left|thumb|274px|El principe y la princesa. Ilustración del artista británico george Percy Jacomb-Hood (1888). left|thumb|275px|Fuegos artificiales en la ciudad de Bray, Irlanda el [[18 de marzo de 2012.]] Una exhibición de fuegos artificiales tendrá lugar para festejar las bodas de un principe y una princesa. Algunas horas antes de que empieza la exhibición, todos los fuegos artificiales están puestos en sus lugares correctos. En el momento en que están solos, sin ningun ser humano cerca, los fuegos artificiales empiezan a hablar entre ellos. De pronto queda evidente que uno de los fuegos artificiales, un cohete alto en un palo largo, se considera una persona de suma importancía aunque no sea verdad. El cohete no considera su lanzamiento como parte de las actividades para festejar las bodas del principe sino cree que el principe tiene mucho suerte haberse casado por coinciencia en el día de su lanzamiento. El cohete está seguro de que si ocurre algo que impide su lanzamiento será un desastre insuportable para el principe y el rey. El cohete considera a los demás fuegos artificiales como seres inferiores y les critica por no prestarle suficiente atención, por faltar cortesía y por ser insensibles. El cohete considera su sensibilidad como uno de los mejores aspectos de su caracter. Para mostrar hasta que punto está sensible, el cohete imagina una situación en que el único hijo del principe y al la princesa muere ahogado en un rio. No escucha a los demás fuegos artficiales cuando le aconsejam quedarse seco y empieza a llorar a causa de la situación que ha imaginado. La exhibición de fuegos artificiales es un gran éxito pero el cohete no logra subirse al aire. A causa de haber llorado muchisimo sobre la muerte imaginaria del hijo imaginario del principe, el cohete queda muy mojado y resulta imposible encendr la mecha. Al cohete no le preocupa mucho porque imagina que su lanzamiento tendrá lugar otro día para festejar algo aún más importante. El día siguiente, un obrero descubre al cohete mientras arregla los jardines después de la fiesta. Considera al cohete incapaz de subir al aire como basura. Lanza el cohete sobre la muralla del palacio y cae en una zanja fangosa. El cohete sigue creyendo que volverá al palacio algún día. Cree que la zanja es un centro turístico adonde le han mandado para recuperarse. right|thumb|250px|Los chicos duermen mientras el cohete sube al aire. Ilustración del artista británico Walter Crane (1888). En la zanja el cohete se da con una rana, una libélula y una pata. No se lleva muy bien con ninguna de ellas. La rana cree que mantiene una conversación con el cohete pero el cohete no tiene ninguna oportunidad para hablar y qyueda enfadado como resultado. El cohete queda enfadado otra vez cuando la libélula decide irse antes de que ha terminado de hablar con ella. Hay una diferencía de opiniones entre la pata y el cohete. La pata no entiende por qué existen los fuegos artificiales ya que no hacen nada util como hacen los animales en una granja. El cohete menosprecia al trabajo físico y considera a todos los que lo hacen, incluso los animales en una granja, como seres inferiores. Cree que el mero hecho de que no hace nada util significa que es miembro de una clase social superior. Dos chicos descubren al cohete pero creen que es nada más un palo fuera de lo común. Ponen el cohete en un fuego que hacen para hervir el agua. Aunque el cohete está muy mojado, se encienda por fín la mecha. El cohete está muy emocionado cuando piensa que su lanzamiento tendrá lugar durante el día bajo la luz del sol y, como reultado será visible para todos. Dice con mucho orgullo que todos van a oír el gran sonido de su explosión y nadie será capaz de hablar de otra cosa para mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque su palo espanta a un ganso mientras cae al suelo, nadie ve el cohete cuando sube al aire. Nadie oye la explosión tampoco. Los dos chicos no tienen el menor idea de lo que ha sucedido al cohete porque ambos quedan dormids mientras esperan hervir el agua. Notas Enlaces externos *Textos de El cohete famoso de Oscar Wilde en inglés y español en Wikisource. *[https://www.youtube.com//watch?v=4sBA-JaMGCw Audiolibro en el dominio público de El famoso cohete en YouTube] (en inglés). en:The Remarkable Rocket Categoría:Cuento Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Literatura británica Categoría:Literatura de Irlanda Categoría:Literatura en inglés Categoría:Literatura del siglo XIX